


What If: An Aliens Alternate Ending (Ripley Loves Hicks)

by breejah



Category: Aliens (Alien 2) (1986), Aliens - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: An alternate ending to Aliens (1986) if those aboard the Sulaco had arrived back on Earth intact.Rated E for sex. Complete one-shot.





	What If: An Aliens Alternate Ending (Ripley Loves Hicks)

**Author's Note:**

> Outside of Labyrinth, one of my favorite movies is Aliens. I never cared for the direction they took with the franchise (especially when they killed off Newt and Hicks without even a second thought) so here's my little "What If" possibility to what could have come after the ending of Aliens. (Alien 2)

_Three weeks. Three weeks and no answer._

It had been three weeks ago when the communications stopped. Ripley was both worried and furious, glaring at the pile of transcription logs that she still couldn't force herself to get rid of, no matter how much she wanted to.

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled faintly as she watched Newt play with Jonesy, her orange tabby, in front of the display monitor in the living room of their small shared apartment. The girl had taken well to her small apartment outside of LV-367, where she had resumed her job in the warehousing district, as the executive board had yet to return her calls after the testimonies or her and the other survivors had been made public through the return of the warship  _Sulaco._

"Hey, kiddo…" Ripley called to Newt, who scooped up the orange furball into her arms and moved to sit beside Ripley at the kitchen table. She smiled, ruffling the young girl's hair and leaning in to kiss her temple. "I need to go see about a friend. Are you alright spending the day at Ms. Campbell's across the hall?"

Newt nodded, staring at the display monitor that played cartoons. Ripley smiled and kissed her temple again, pushing the girl towards the door. "You can bring Jonesy, but only if you keep an eye on him."

"Kay!" The girl replied, cat in tow, heading across the hall to the other door. Ripley heard the loud elderly voice of her neighbor greeting Newt and letting the girl into her apartment and she smiled to herself, moving back towards the bedrooms to dress.

* * *

Pounding on the door, Ripley stood, casting her gaze at the camera that stared at her blankly. Gritting her teeth and looking around to make sure others didn't see, she pounded her fist on the door once more, glaring into the camera.

"Open the door, Hicks." She demanded in a soft tone, staring at the dark lens that hadn't moved once.

Slowly, she relaxed as the camera seemed to jerk to life, the lens of the camera focusing on her. A static filled the air and a curt reply came through the microphone by the panel beside the door.

"Go away."

Ripley glared, pounding on the door again. "I'm not going anywhere! Open the damned door, Hicks!"

Nothing replied and so she sighed, pressing her forehead against the door. "Come on, Hicks. Let me in. I know what you're going through…."

She waited for several moments and her temper flared once more when no reply met her plea, making her lean back and pound on the door with both fists. "Answer the goddamned door, Hicks! Let me in! I can help! I've lived through this twice, remember? I know what it's like, to have the nightmares, to be scared to…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when the door screeched open, throwing her off balance and into the darkened entryway. A muscled arm shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into the residence and she gasped, thrust up between a wall and the tense form of Corporeal Hicks, who's breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. She shivered, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkened apartment, looking around but failing to turn when his grip turned painful on her arm, keeping her chest pressed into the wall.

"You shouldn't have come," he tersely replied from behind her.

"Why not?" She asked softly, leaning into the wall and resting her forehead against the cool metal, feeling his grip lighten and his breath quicken as one of his hands reached down and grasped her waist, slowly lowering.

"I told you I didn't want to see you. Why can't you just take no for an answer, dammit?" He growled, slightly panting as he felt along the waistband of her cotton pants, his finger toying with the sash that held her clothes in place.

Ripley trembled, responding to his touch, her eyes closing, remembering his responses over the last several months in their communications that had suddenly ceased three weeks ago. She knew that he'd been discharged under medical leave, not completely recovered from their ordeals on LV-426. She had expected him to come to her after his contract had ended, but he hadn't. When he'd stopped responding to her transmissions entirely, she'd been hurt. She knew there had been something between them. No one communicated with the words they had if there wasn't something there. So why had he cut her off?

It was simple in her mind: He was hurting and he was scarred. She knew the defensive mechanisms, she'd suffered with them for months after her initial waking from fifty-seven years in hypersleep. She knew the signs of denial, withdrawal, anger and loneliness. He was not going to go through this alone.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he at least lusted after her. She could feel it in the ripcord strength of his frame and the way his rough palms ghosted over her hips. She responded to the explorations, pressing back into his grip when it paused over the swell of her left hip. She could hear his sharp intake of air as she wiggled back against him, his grip squeezing tightly, making her wince. She stilled for several minutes, which caused him to relax but not remove his hand.

She tried to move again but his one hand still holding her against the wall once more turned painfully tight and backed off again, allowing him to control the situation, the fingers of his free hand skating up her spine, sliding underneath her shirt, jerking to a stop in the middle of her back when he realized she didn't have a bra on.

"I'd think you'd know by now I'm not good at listening to directions. I'm surprised I'm not in jail, not after what happened at Hadley's Hope…" She continued to talk, canting her head back with a small sigh of pleasure when his hands drifted forward, cupping her breasts. She sagged against his strength and sighed faintly as her nipples peaked against his palms and she could feel his body responding, his hips canting forward and pressing into hers as his arousal grew, branding her between the cheeks of her ass.

"How…is the girl?" He asked, his voice raspy and thick against her ear, as his hands paused in their ministrations. Ripley briefly stopped, relaxing again as she smiled. "She's good. She's with a neighbor."

"Good," was his only reply, his fingers once again plucking at her breasts. She moaned faintly and shuddered when she heard his breath quicken once more, his hips pressing more tightly against hers, grinding her gently against the metal wall.

"Let me see you…" She moaned as his hand dropped from her breasts and dipped into her pants, cupping her sex. She heard a slow groan escape from his lips as his fingers sank into her, feeling her dampness.

"No," was his curt reply. Ripley frowned but let out another low moan as he pumped his fingers in and out of her sex slowly, teasing at her entrance by rolling his thumb across her clit. She jerked in his arms, tensing around his fingers, making him hiss faintly and nip at the back of her neck. Briefly, she could feel the rough puckered edges of his scars along his face, the result of their combined battles and a few operations. She knew he wasn't pretty, but she didn't want pretty. She wanted  _him._

"Hicks, please. I need you.." She moaned, feeling his hips thrust softly against hers, the hard ridge of his erection pressing tightly against her backside as his fingers pumped in unison with his movements. Her channel squeezed softly against his fingers as she tensed, feeling his thumb tease her clit once more, dragging her closer to climax.

 _No!,_  her mind replied violently, wanting to feel him buried inside her for her first peak with him. She jerked and fought him, surprising him with her strength, pushing him away so she could turn and press her body against his, kissing him roughly.

He tensed but didn't fight her, grabbing her hips and pulling her roughly against him, anchoring her legs around his waist as he gripped her, carrying her into the other room. She was lost in his mouth, feeling the sweep of his tongue licking at hers, barely registering how one corner of his mouth pulled a little tightly to one side. His cock pulsed against her core, where she nudged closer, aggravated there was still clothes between them.

He hissed sharply, pulling back, muttering a faint curse as he held her against his hips, rocking into her for a moment before he maneuvered the both of them into his bedroom and threw her on the bed, looking down at her. She looked up, seeing him for the first time in months as there was a faint light in the bedroom.

He stared, daring her to say anything as he ripped off his shirt and loosened his pants, jerking them off his body in rough tugs. She said nothing, hurrying to also strip, forcing his gaze to drop and stare at her naked body that arched on the bed in supplication, her knees opening in invitation.

His torso was marred from the center of his chest to across his left shoulder, the skin dark and purple and twisted, garishly obvious in the rough lightening of the bedroom. His left eye was slightly closed, the scar tissue gracing his left temple tugging his mouth up in that corner, making his face appear to be in a perpetual grimace. The scars marring his face were the same as his chest, giving him a maniacal deathly glow. He was no longer beautiful but to her, that didn't matter. Her eyes lowered, studying the rest of his body and she smiled faintly in appreciation. He was still muscled and toned, his body lean and sleek, his cock rearing up proudly between his legs as he stood for her inspection, almost appearing like he expected her to leave.

"I want you," she whispered, making his gaze raise to meet hers. He seemed shocked, vulnerable even, but he slowly lowered onto the bed and drew his body up against hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked, kissing her mouth softly as he leaned over her. She reached up and felt him tense, brushing her fingers over his scars.

"Yes," she whispered, raising her hips up to meet his, feeling his hardness brush against her slick wetness. "I need you…"

He shuddered, closing his eyes briefly as if in pain before opening and staring at her with an intensity she hadn't seen from anyone. She exhaled softly, feeling her body respond, when he grabbed her arms and pulled them over her head with one hand, pulling his body more tightly between her opened legs.

Using his free hand, he grabbed himself and positioned the head against her opening. She panted, wiggling faintly, her body weeping to feel him inside her. He groaned, gripping her hip roughly, his mouth finding hers.

Without warning, he shoved inside her, setting a blinding pace. Almost immediately, her body seized, her channel gripping him and squeezing from the shock of the rapid thrusts. It had been so long since her last lover, it didn't take long for her to peak, moaning loudly against his mouth as her body arched, her peak washing over her in tight, agonizing waves.

She felt him before she heard him, a warmth filling her and his hips stuttering to a brief stop before he resumed his thrusting, although this time they were slower and more deliberate as he climaxed. A rough groan tore from his throat as his face shifted between a pained expression and one of rapture, making Ripley's body tremble under the intensity. He held himself against her for several seconds and she could feel the small spasms of his cock continue to release inside her, making her moan faintly in pleasure. He reached between them and teased at her clit, making her jerk in surprise as he dragged another orgasm from her.

He let out one last groan, his face wincing as his climax finally left him, pulling from her after a few moments. He held her against his chest as they both lay panting in his bed, staring out the window across the room into space.

"I love you," she said after several moments, interrupting the silence.

"I know you do." He replied, kissing her temple. "I love you, too."

"Are you going to come home with me?" She murmured, still watching the movements of the stars with him.

"Yes," he replied.

She smiled. That was good enough for her.


End file.
